


constellations

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: When Erza leaves the shower, Mirajane seems determined to get her wet and dirty again. Erza does not protest.





	constellations

The water was cooler than Erza would have liked, but she always let Mirajane shower first if she could; Mirajane loved hot showers and Erza loved Mirajane. She would never deny her a simple pleasure, if possible.

Erza switched the shower off, clutched the towel that hung behind the door to her chest, and proceeded to rub her hair until it was not dripping, scarlet swirls curled at the tips. She needed it cutting again. The towel barely circled her body, her breasts obstructing the two edges from meeting by a hair, but Erza did not mind. Mirajane had seen her naked before, many times. This would not be any different to them.

Her bedroom door was open slightly, and when Erza pushed it fully, her breath caught, steps halting. Mirajane was sat on her bed, legs folded, arms behind her resting on the mattress, with not a single stitch on her. Her breasts were pushed forward, brown nipples already erect, and her hair flowed over her shoulders in a way that hinted at modesty, but did not offer any. Erza’s mouth went dry, her legs pressed instinctively together, as she let the towel drop from her frame and joined her girlfriend on the bed.

Mirajane's mouth was on her in an instant, sucking intently on Erza's collarbone, fingers pinching and twirling Erza's exposed nipples under they were hard, straining. Erza hummed, threaded one hand into Mirajane's hair and letting the other slide to the other woman's thighs, pulling them apart with ease. There was no patch of hair to be seen; Mirajane kept clean shaven for photo shoots, and although it used to make Erza self conscious about her own trimmed, but still widely present, bush, Mirajane frequently insisted that she loved the coarse, scarlet hairs. They held an essence so strong and unadulterated that could not be found anywhere else, and Mirajane adored that, adored everything about her lover.

The space between Mirajane's legs was damp, gloriously so, and Erza ran her fingers over it, letting her fingers become slick before she moved to circle Mirajane's clit. It was already flared angrily, peaking from its hood, and it became clear to Erza then that Mirajane had been enjoying herself whilst the other woman showered. The thought alone drove Erza mad with desire, and she wanted to watch Mirajane touch herself to completion so badly it was almost a physical ache. But she wanted to touch more, allow her own fingers to explore the other woman fully, and not for the first time. She pressed her index finger against Mirajane's folds, and when the other woman pants in respond Erza kisses her, tongue slipping into Mirajane's mouth until their lips are moving hard together, and Erza was overwhelmed with wants and desires. They consumed her, feelings that she could not control, and she allowed them to take hold, until she straddled Mirajane's lap, hands crossed behind the other woman's neck, and bit gently on Mirajane's earlobe.

"How do you want it?" Her words were barely a breath, and Mirajane shuddered under the demand of them. She reached behind her until her hands find what she is looking for, on their night stand. She ties her hair into a messy ponytail - unfashionable but practical - and Erza's legs spread readily, cheeks reddening.

When Mirajane passes Erza her own hair tie, she grins. Erza reciprocates. Her hair is still damp, but still she drags at her scalp until it's back behind her, in a bun, and then their mouths seek each other until they're laying down, Erza still in Mirajane's lap. She slid down until she's level with Mirajane's crotch, and then rotates. It's a muddled mixture of limbs and hair, but they manage, and Mirajane's is slow, purposeful, with her actions. She pressed her nose against the wiry scarlet hair, inhaled, and Erza blushed at the embarrassing display. To hide the fire that had been ignited under her skin, she buried her face between Mirajane's legs, her fingers rolling and pressed the clit as her mouth closed around the slick brown folds, a humming moan being ripped from her at the taste. It was pure, and clean, and so intensely Mirajane that Erza could feel the wetness between her own legs grow. Mirajane sensed it too and laughed airily before her tongue thrust into Erza's hole, her index finger joining it to loosen the other woman up.

Erza was as messy as she could be, knowing how much it drove Mirajane crazy as she slurped and suckled as much of Mirajane's soft cunt as she could. Only minutes later and Mirajane's hips were rolling slightly in time with her mouth, and Mirajane's fingers were scissoring inside of Erza, lips attached to the clitoris that was now revealed from its hood.

Getting sweaty after showering was almost pointless, but Erza could not care any less as Mirajane's hips swivelled, her breath coming in cool pants against Erza's folds, and it was too much, all too much and too good. Erza came against Mirajane's face, thighs quivering, clit flared, and Mirajane laps at the final flood of wetness eagerly, desperately.

Erza does not pause for breath, the aftershock of her orgasm still having a hold on her as she shakes her tongue over Mirajane's skin, the noise lewd, absurd, but nothing compared to the high-pitched whines tumbling from Mirajane's swollen lips. Minutes after Erza, she cums too, and Erza bites into her thigh, claiming her in the most intimate place.

Mirajane tapped Erza's leg, and the other woman dismounted her lover, crawled up the bed until they were level once again, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. Their kiss was tired, languid, and then Erza gave herself a moment to appreciate the golden flecks in Mirajane azure eyes, and how they almost look like constellations. She would never stop finding new things about the other woman, or realising how infinite her beauty was. Erza pecked Mirajane's cheek, clasped their hands together, and then let her eyes flutter close, hoping for dreams about creamy white hair and eyes like fallen stars.


End file.
